Jahvie Happy Fun Time
by DixieDog13
Summary: As title says. Warning dirty Jahvie smut.


**A/N Hello fellow members of the Slash Gash Terror Crew. I've read a lot of Jahvie stories, and they were good, but none were really what I wanted. So I wrote this. I was listening to Sexting, Candyland, and Innocent High to get in the mood to write this, so its gonna be pretty detailed. It's my first Jahvie story, so go easy on me.**

**And yes I'm aware that Jayy has a boyfriend and Dahvie has a girlfriend. But not for this story.**

* * *

**Jayy's POV**

Why? Why'd I have to fall in love with my best friend?

Any other guy I wanted was different. I didn't think about them constantly. Usually I saw them, fucked them, and moved on. But Dahvie… I can't get him out of my head. I want to protect him, love him, but I don't think he wants me. To him we're just best friends. That's all we'll ever be. But I want so much more.

The stage kisses are just for the fans to Dahvie. Not me. They were amazing. I felt like I was in another world, one with only me and him. The sound of screaming fans fades away, and all I can hear is the rapid beating of our hearts. When he pulls away I feel like I lost a part of me. The screaming fans come back, and so does the music. Dahvie just carries on and sings, but I'm always left in a daze after those kisses.

I don't just love him, I lust him. He's so just so amazing. Those big soft-looking lips that I wanna slam mine against…his colorful hair that I can imagine pulling and moaning as he sucks my dick…that little ass of his that makes me hard just thinking about fucking him. I've spent hours stroking my cock thinking about ramming his ass until we both explode. Every time he walks by me I have to control myself before I rip his clothes off and fuck him right there. I want him so bad that it hurts. I don't remember ever wanting someone this much.

Ugh, why me? I never let myself fall in love. Just fuck and fuck off is what I do. All these one night stands with random strangers were just for a quick night of fun, not love. I've always told myself that if I fall in love, I'm just gonna get hurt. And now I want something that I can't have, so I'm going to get hurt no matter what. Dahvie's not gay after all. He'd never want me.

But I can't stand it anymore. I need him. Even if he's not gay, I don't care anymore. No matter what I have to do, I will get Dahvie. He will be mine. And I have a plan.

**Dahvie's POV**

"Stupid fucking haters." I mutter scrolling through the comments on our song Rise and Shine. When will they realize we don't give a shit? Haters make us famous. One comment says that Jayy is a gay fag that needs to die. Haters don't usually bother me, but that's because most of the hate is directed at me. Very rarely did someone say something stupid about Jayy. It made me seriously angry because, well, I'm been having these weird feelings for Jayy.

He's my best friend and I know I shouldn't feel like this, but he's just so perfect. Especially those hips. He dances all the time at our concerts, and I have to struggle to focus on singing instead of him. It's not easy, especially with those hot stage kisses, but luckily, Jayy doesn't notice. He thinks I'm straight. I am. Well, I think I am.

I was in the middle of typing a comment to tell of the person who said that about Jayy, when I hear the door to my room open and turn around to see Jayy walk in totally naked, his dick fully visible. I gulped and turned around embarrassingly back to my computer. I've seen him naked plenty of times. We just walk around without clothes sometimes. But lately It's been different. I mean, just the thought of him being naked makes my mouth water, and here he is, showing himself to me.

"Um, why are you naked?" I asked trying not to look at him.

"It's waaaay too hot in here. Wanted to air out." Jayy said shrugging like it was nothing. Wait…wasn't the air conditioning on?!

"Watchin porn?" He asked as he leaned down next to me. I felt my face get hot as I looked over at Jayy's manhood. He had his legs spread out almost on purpose, and I could see it, just sticking out…it's so big... Man, I'm probably blushing so hard. Speaking of hard...

"Dahvie?" Fuck. Was I really staring? Are you serious?! I really need to get a hold of myself.

"Um, n-no, I was just reading some of the, um, c-comments on Rise and… Rise and Shine, " Great. I'm fucking stuttering.

Jayy nods and gazes down at my crotch. He blushes and continues to stare. Fuck! I quickly cover my hand over my growing erection. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod Jayy actually fucking saw! Is he smiling?! I quickly look back up at the computer with a red face.

Jayy grabs my hand and pulls it away from my crotch. Still holding my hand away, he looks me directly in the eye. His eyes are full of lust and he leans forward and whispers seductively, "Ya know, I can help with that."

I stare at him, shocked. His smile is what does it. I shove myself at him and our lips collide. It's like pure heaven! His lips are softer than I remember! Jayy isn't surprised and grabs my shirt with both hands -still naked- pulling me closer. For several seconds we stay like that, enjoying every second of it. Then we stand up, still kissing, and he backs me up against the wall. Jayy laughs at how I stand on my tiptoes to reach him. I fucking hate being short.

I feel his lips move with mine, and his tongue pushes its way into my mouth. Our tongues wrestle, and he grinds his erection into mine. The pleasure from his hard, naked, cock against mine makes me moan into our kiss. He keeps grinding, and my hips reach up to meet his pace.

This goes on for several minutes until Jayy pulls away, our tongues still connected by a string of saliva. He rapidly pulls off my shirt and pants and gets on his knees. When he pulls off my boxers with his teeth and sees my fully erect dick, he growls like and animal and takes as much of my length as he can into his mouth. I hiss in pure bliss and pull on Jayy's hair to keep me from shoving my whole length into his mouth. "Fuuuuuck," I moan loudly. He licks up and down my shaft, and takes my head into his mouth. A flick of his tongue on my tip makes me moan even louder.

He starts to bob his head back and forth and I moan and thrust my hips, pushing myself deeper until I was deepthroating him. He had already learned how to control his gag reflex, and continued to suck me. The pleasure kept building until I could tell that I was close.

"J-Jayy…I'm…close," I manage to choke out. Jayy pulls my dick out of his mouth and holds it. He looks me in the eyes and smiles. His face was almost enough to send me over the edge. It was the most seductive face I've ever seen.

With my dick still in his hands, he licks my tip slowly, staring into my eyes.

"JAAAAYY!" I throw my head back and moan as I cum all over Jayy's face. It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt, and we haven't even started yet. I watch as he licks it off his face and swallows all of it.

When he's done, I get on my knees and take his dick in my mouth. I lick up and down his shaft, lubricating it. Jayy lookes at me and nods his head, knowing what I was doing.

When his dick was wet enough, he gave that seductive face and held up three fingers. "Suck slut." Dirty talk makes me way more hard than it should… I took his fingers in my mouth and sucked and licked until they were coated in saliva. I knew where this was going, and I loved it.

**Jayy's POV**

I follow Dahvie to his bed as he lays down on his stomach. As I take in the sight of his perfect little body, I lick my lips hungrily.

Positioning myself behind him, I hold a finger at his entrance.

"It might hurt," I look down at him but he just bites his lip and nods.

I push a finger past the tight ring of muscle and he hisses in pain. I stop quickly, not wanting to hurt him.

"K-keep…going," He says quietly. I nod and stick a second finger in. They're still wet with Dahvie's saliva, and lubricate and stretch him out. Dahvie pants as I slide the third one in and scissor them. "Fuuuck," he moans making me smile at his pleasure.

After lubricating his entrance enough, I pull my fingers out, causing Dahvie to whimper at the emptiness inside him. But it was time for the real shit. I flip him on his back, straddle him and stare into his eyes. "Are you ready?"

He matches my and I can see so much lust and desire that it actually shocks me. "Fuck me Jayy." Wow. Wasn't expecting that. But what the hell. I leaned down to kiss him once more and placed my tip at his entrance. Dahvie wraps his arms and legs around me, pulling me closer to his face, his cock pressed against my chest. He winced and bit his lip as I slid in. A single tear runs down his face, and I reach down and wipe it away.

"It's ok. It'll get better, I promise." I try to reassure him, but I know how painful it is. And it's probably his first time getting fucked in the ass.

I can hear him gasp as I continue to fill him. He's so fucking tight, just like I thought. I slowly thrust in and out several times until Dahvie starts panting again. "Faster," He begs. I thrust faster and faster and he starts moaning. I reach between us and stroke his cock, causing Dahvie to gasp.

As I keep going faster, he arches his back up to match my thrusting, making me go deeper into him. I feel his insides squeeze around me and go faster. His moans in my ear make me pump harder.

"Harder! Tear my fucking ass up!" Dahvie's command makes me go crazy. I ram into his ass hard and hit a spot that makes him throw back his head and scream. His scream only makes me go faster.

I keep stroking his cock and can tell he's close. I'm pretty close too, every pump into Dahvie was like its own orgasm.

"Jayy…I-I'm gonna…mhmn…JAAAAAY!" Dahvie came all over our chests and seconds later one last thrust throws me over the edge too.

"FUCK!" I growled and came deep inside of him, cum going everywhere. I remained inside of him for several seconds before pulling out and flopping next to him. Both of us were panting pretty hard, and covered in cum. But we didn't care. That was the best sex we've ever had.

Dahvie looked over at me, and I looked back. "Jayy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really…love me? Or was that just another fuck for you?"

"Dahvie, you have no fucking idea. You are more than just another fuck, you are amazing. I've loved you for the past three years. And this has been the greatest night of my life."

He smiles that adorable little smile that I love so much. "I wasn't sure what my feelings towards you were. But now I know. I love you Jayy Von Monroe."

"And I love you Dahvie Vanity."

"Then…will you be mine?"

"I always was." I reached over and kissed him. It wasn't like before, filled with lust and desire, but soft and loving.

Dahvie smiles and pulls himself on top of me, so that our chests were against each other. I wrap my arms around him and stare at the ceiling in content.

My plan worked, better than I thought it would. And it was amazing. I can't bielive it. Finally. After three years, Dahvie Vanity was mine.

* * *

**A/N Well. That took me 10 hours to write. **

**I would've finished earlier but I had to go dress shopping for my cousins wedding. I fucking hate dresses. **

******Not sure if I like it, but oh well. **Anyway, IT'S FINISHED. I don't write much smut, especially boy x boy smut. It felt really weird but this had to be done. Dahvie's pretty OOC if you haven't noticed. But I really wanted Jayy to be dominant.

**Rate and review and stuffs. Tell me what ya think. So…it's two in the morning and I should probably go to sleep…**

**WELCOME TO CANDYLAND! I'll split your ass in two! So take me by my hand! Lick it up, slide it down, and satisfy my sweet tooth!**

**Sorry it's stuck in my head… **


End file.
